In a known connector of the above type, the locking means comprise machined grooves circumferentially spaced around the male element in which locking balls retained in a cage surrounding the male element are adapted to run. The balls are forced out into contact with the female element when the male element is received therein and applying a tension load to the two elements causes the balls to grip the female element more tightly.
Under certain conditions, the connector may be subject to a decrease, or complete removal of the tension load, that is normally present. In this instance, and assuming the connector is in a near vertical state, its own self weight could cause it to return to the same condition as when it was at the point of insertion. If the tension load was suddenly reapplied it could cause displacement between the male element and the female elements.
Where the connector is being used as a subsea connector and the female element is mounted on a mud mat, it is usual for the female element to be allowed to pivot in one axis, with respect to the mud mat base. This is to allow displacement of the mud mat base, with respect to the connector, to compensate for the unevenness of the sea bed. The connector may be subject to a decrease or complete removal, of the tension load that is normally present. In this instance, the mud mat and attached connector, which is normally suspended above the seabed could fall back to the seabed. Because of the weight of connector and attached links, it could cause the connector to pivot downward.
If there was a failure of the cage that maintains displacement with respect to the body, on complete removal of the tension load, this could allow its own weight to cause it to return to the same condition as when it was inserted. This could be followed by the connector pivoting downward, which could cause displacement between the male element and female element,
It is an object of the invention to overcome these potential disadvantages.